borderlandsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Zer0
Zer0 è il personaggio giocabile di classe Assassino di Borderlands 2. Le sue origini ed il suo vero nome sono tutt'ora ignoti, e di lui si sa solo che lavora come assassino, sia per i soldi, sia per il gusto della sfida (arriva anche a spronare le sue vittime a combattere per avere una sfida). Il suo soprannome deriva dall'ologramma "0" che compare sulla sua testa ogni volta che elimina un bersaglio. Oltre allo 0, utilizza anche altre emoticon, come ":D", "..." o "<3". Molte delle sue frasi sono dette in haiku (nella versione italiana molte delle sue frasi haiku non rispettano la forma 5/7/5 sillabe). Background Zer0 è un assassino mercenario ed è ricercato per assassinio politico, come scritto sul suo poster da ricercato. Nella sua registrazione ECHO, presente nell'inventario dall'inizio del gioco, sta per uccidere un bersaglio. Egli aveva apparentemente ucciso un uomo, e suppone che Zer0 sia stato inviato dalla sorella o dal figlio della vittima per ottenere vendetta. Offre quindi a Zer0 il quintuplo di quanto è stato pagato per ucciderlo in cambio della possibilità di restare in vita ma egli, in risposta, sprona il "povero idiota" a difendersi in modo che quell'uccisione gli risulti una sfida. Dopo parecchie settimane spese deluso delle opportunità offerte da Pandora, sente parlare del Vault da un barista e decide che la caccia al vault potrà essere un ottimo modo per mettere alla prova le sue capacità.Inoltre il suo nome viene dal fatto che non ha nessuna abilita specifica. Abilità Ingann0 Ingann0 dona a Zer0 la possibilità di diventare invisibile e creare una sua copia olografica, la quale fungerà da esca nei confronti dei nemici. Mentre è invisibile ha la possibilità di muoversi per il campo di battaglia e di infliggere danni amplificati al primo nemico che colpisce. Più Zer0 rimane invisibile prima di colpire, più danni infliggerà, ma meno resterà invisibile, più in fretta si ricaricherà la sua abilità. Ingann0 ha una durata base di 5 secondi e un cooldown (tempo necessario affinché sia possibile utilizzare di nuovo l'abilità) di 15 secondi (se si è rimasti in Ingann0 per tutti e 5 i secondi). Dalla modalità Ingann0 è possibile infliggere fino al 650% dei danni corpo a corpo, il 200% dei danni con arma da fuoco e il 250% dei danni critici con arma da fuoco. Con l'abilità "M0lti cadrann0" è possibile aumentarela durata dell'abilità ogni volta che viene ucciso un nemico con un attacco corpo a corpo. Di seguito verranno indicati i tre alberi di abilità di Zer0: Cecchino, Astuzia e Massacro. Cecchinaggio Astuzia Massacro Arma Corpo a Corpo L'attacco corpo a corpo di base di Zer0 è eseguito con la sua katana. La katana non è un oggetto equipaggiabile ma la sua efficienza in combattimento può essere migliorata. L'elsa della katana "esiste", ma la lama viene costruita digitalmente quando l'elsa viene estratta dal fodero. Citazioni Zer0/Registrazioni ECHO Entrando in una partita E' tempo di uccidere Inattività *Una mente ferma è una cosa pericolosa, pensa alla violenza *La calma pacifica / penetra tutto il mio essere / è così tedioso. *è una perdita di tempo, fidati di chi ci è già passato.a Sanctuary, guardando la piazza centrale da davanti al QG dei Crimson Raider; quando la città è già stata teletrasportata da Lilith.* Attivando Ingann0 *Scompaio *Divertente / Hai fatto scattare la mia trappola / È tempo di morire. *I vostri occhi vi ingannano / Un'illusione vi imbroglia tutti / E io uccido. *Il vero mondo si è rivelato / Ora conosco le debolezze / È tempo di andare al lavoro. *Ciao ciao! Eseguendo una serie di uccisioni mentre in Ingann0 *Piegatevi di fronte alla potenza delle mie armi! Uccidendo un nemico * Moriranno tutti, chi prima, chi dopo. Io molto, molto più avanti. * Gli assassini non muoiono mai. * Avversari indegni. * Temete le mie abilità. Lanciando una granata * Una granata! * Granata! * Granata!.. qui! Effettuando un colpo critico * Imbecille. * Hehehe (risata) * Il colpo critico / È una vera arte / E io sono Rembrandt Sotto l'effetto di un attacco elementale * mmmh ah ; uh ; oh! (Lamenti di dolore) * La mia corazza... Individuando un oggetto * C'è energia qui. Comparando oggetti nel menù * Confronto eseguito / Ma quale sarà la migliore? / Una decisione ardua... * Hmmmm... Curando un alleato * Continua a sparare! * Sta fermo. Uccidendo molti nemici in successione * Le foglie cadono dagli alberi / La neve cade sulla terra / La vita abbandona il tuo corpo Investendo un nemico * Divertente Ottenendo una Nuova Energia * Non morirò oggi / Non finché avrò munizioni / Sono un duro Venendo curato * Grazie Con la voce di Jack il Bello * Ecco come ci si sente ad avere la voce di uno stronzo * Mentre cambio la mia voce/Mi sento a disagio/Mi sento un coglione Sfidando a duello *Duello. ORA! *Si/Ti ho schiaffeggiato/ Che farai ora? Emoticon Zer0 mostra sulla sua testa svariate emoticon, a seconda dell'azione che sta compiendo: *':)' - Mostrato in maniera randomica *'0' - Mostrato quando uccide un nemico corpo a corpo *':D' - Una faccina sorridente, mostrata quando sta costruendo o sta entrando in un veicolo *'WTF BRO' - acronimo per "What the fuck Bro" (traducibile in qualcosa come "E che cazzo, amico!"), mostrato quando ci si schianta contro un ostacolo guidando. *'<3' - il simbolo di un cuore, mostrato quando si rianima un alleato. *'FML' - acronimo per "For my loss" o "Fuck my life", mostrato quando viene ucciso da un nemico. *'?' - Mostrato quando c'è un'azione in corso (come una richiesta di scambio posto in un veicolo) *'!' - Mostrato quando vede un alleato a terra *'$' - Mostrato quando si conclude una missione *'&&' - Mostrato quando sta comparando oggetti nel menù *'勝' - un kanji significante "vittoria", mostrato quando si ottiene un oggetto raccogliendolo o commerciandolo. *'...' - Mostrato dopo aver ucciso un nemico, mentre si stanno ispezionando i menù o mentre si sta ricaricando l'arma. *':|' - Mostrata quando fermo da tempo senza compiere alcuna azione. *'ZZZ' - Come ... *':(' - Come ... *'B0R3D' - Bored (annoiato) in leet, mostrata quando fermo senza compiere alcuna azione. *'嘆く' - Kanji significante "Sigh", mostrato quando fermo senza compiere alcuna azione. *E' possibile che , quando in modalita' inganno, I nemici presentino un'emoction davanti al volto (in modo apparentemente casuale): *3 D *Fuck ( da confermare) *Dick *0 Trivia *Scott Kester, concept designer Gearbox, afferma che Zer0 è stato ispirato a personaggi 'solitari' quali Snake Eyes da G.I.Joe e Gray Fox dalla serie videoludica Metal Gear. *La mod classe di Zer0 è rappresentata da una placca sul suo gomito. *La taglia sulla testa di Zer0 è di $32.000.000.000,000. *Una delle frasi pronunciate da Zer0 entrando in modalità Ingann0 "Hai appena fatto scattare la mia trappola", è un riferimento alla serie animata Yu-Gi-Oh nella quale i personaggi dicono la stessa frase dopo aver attivato una carta trappola. *La maggior parte delle frase di Zer0 sono espresse in haiku, come notato, tra l'altro, anche da Jack il Bello in una registrazione ECHO. *Una delle skin di Zer0, "Ultra Marine", è un riferimento all'iconico capitolo di Warhammer 40.000 "Space Marine". *Una delle teste di Zer0, "Alienazi0ne", è un riferimento al franchise Alien. *Una delle skin di Zer0, "Why so serious?" è un riferimento ad una frase iconica del film Il Cavaliere Oscuro. *Una delle skin di Zer0, "Mutant", è un riferimento alla serie de Le tartarughe Ninja. La banda blu su alcune delle "teste" di Zer0 sono un altro riferimento alla serie, in particolare a Leonardo, leader di fatto del gruppo, famoso per la sua katana. *Una delle skin di Zer0, Toad of Battle, condivide lo schema di colori col protagonista del videogioco Battletoads *Dopo aver ottenuto il modulatore di voce da Angelo, Zer0 scrive un haiku riguardo alla sua nuova voce, dicendo come lo faccia sembrare un idiota. "As my voice changes / I can not help but feel wrong / I sound like a jerk." *Gli ECHO contenenti la storia di Zer0 possono essere trovati nell'area Sawtooth Cauldron. Esiste un video youtube che ne mostra la posizione esatta. *Zer0 ha solo 4 dita (1 pollice e 3 dita) su ogni mano. *Mentre si sta usando il modulatore di voce, Zer0 diventa molto meno loquace. Molte delle sue frasi sono interrotte, come se stesse per dire qualcosa ma, sentendo la propria voce, decidesse di non farlo. en:Zer0 uk:Зер0 ru:Зер0 Categoria:Classi giocabili